


somewhere (she is smiling)

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Gen, Spoilers, dr3 spoilers, it was supposed to be happy and fluffy and i fucked up, this was meant to make me feel better but i somehow made myself sadder while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the anime is fake</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere (she is smiling)

Aoi Asahina good at being positive. It got her so far, so far that she's a swimmer in the olympics.

She smiles through things, no matter how tough they get. She smiles through muscle cramps, and stomach aches, and everything.

The first time she cries that she can remember is when her cat dies.

But she moves past it in time, cause she's a go getter.

-

Hope's Peak is a bit scary, she has to admit, but nobody's gonna kill each other. They're all good people, even stuck up Togami, bitter Fukawa, and calculating Celeste. They're all her friends in some way, she thinks.

Sakura is the best, in her opinion. She's kind and gentle, and she  _understands._ Asahina appreciates her so much, and Sakura's warm smiles make her feel so bubbly inside.

They're all so happy, they're all gonna be friends and then Maizono dies.

-

Aoi Asahina is tired of watching her friends die.

She has to smile through it, but it comes to a point where it's impossible to do anything besides cry.

It takes time, but she builds herself up, she slaps Togami across the face, she gets  _better_

_**and then she's outside the rec room door bawling her eyes out because her best friend is dead** _

-

She makes it out alive, and she's going to be strong for Sakura, and she's going to find her brother, and everything is fine

 

and Yuuta's dead.

-

They're putting Naegi on trial and they won't let her help and the security guards are dead and the doors are locked and oh god why is she falling asleep and  _oh god it's that bear again_ and Chisa Yukizome is dead and so is Daisaku Bandai

and she's sitting with Naegi in a dark room and she's crying because  _god how can he have hope now_ but it's gonna be okay and she's smiling

**_and it's dark and she wakes up just in time to watch someone stab her in the chest and the last thing she sees is their face and she wails but they don't hear her and she reaches for Naegi but it's too late it's too late and she's dead she's dead she's d e a d_ **

-

Aoi Asahina was good at being positive.

Was.


End file.
